


Thank fuck for summer

by LucifersHitman



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward Stiles, Biting, Bottom Stiles, Fingering, M/M, Masterbation, Older Derek, Outdoor Sex, Pining, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sunbathing, Top Derek, Topping from the Bottom, Voyeurism, cumming untouched, gratious appreciation of Dereks hot bod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was talking to FeelsforSterek and I told her about how my neighbours are always sunbathing naked and scarring me for life, then we ended up talking about Sterek and this happened!</p><p>DEREK SUNBATHES NAKED, STILES WATCHED, MASTERBATES AND PINES FOR HIM THEN THERE'S SEX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank fuck for summer

**Author's Note:**

> UNBETA'D
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

It was a complete accident the first time it happened, he would like that to be known. He did not actively seek this out, the first time. He was totally innocent to the whole thing and cannot be blamed for anything that had happened. 

The first time. 

Look, he had just been cleaning his room okay? His dad was down at the precinct, doing cop things and he had been bored.

Boredom lead to cleaning, don’t you judge him. 

Anyway he’d thrown open his cutains to let in some air and damn near had a heart attack. 

That.

Was a lot of hot man flesh. 

Oh he knew he was Bi, he’s not stupid, okay? He was cool with it, more people for Stiles. Anyway this particular brand of man was holyfuckingshit sort of hot. 

His next door neighbor, Derek Hale.

23 year old, camero driving, mechanic hotness. 

He had stared, a lot. 

Derek was stretched out on a towel by his pool, completely naked, tanned skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat, trickles of it running down the cut ridges of his abs.

He had thighs of steal and arms to match and his pecs were just begging for Stiles to drag his nails down them and God he was going to die a beautiful, boner filled death. 

He let out something akin to a whine when Derek stretched, arching up off of the towel and rolling over, folding his arms under his head, broad, muscled back flexing. 

His eyes followed that curve of his back to the firm swell of his ass and he had to grab for the windowsill, his cock filling so fast he felt dizzy. 

Derek shifted a little, his cock throbbed and he sucked in a sharp breath, dropping his hand down to palm himself through his jeans, biting at his lip to stop the sounds threatening to spill out as he pushed himself into his pants, wrapping his fingers about the swollen flesh, God that felt amazing. 

He shivered, stroking himself slowly, wiping his thumb over the tip of his cock, dragging his eyes over all that delicious looking skin.

Fuck he bet Derek could lift him up and fuck him against the wall with all those muscles, manhandle him right up there and just slam right into him until he was screaming for it. 

He came with a breathless mewl, digging his nails into the wood of the window as his cock pulsed in his jeans, spilling all over his hands, skin flushed and hot as he gasped for it. Staring dazedly as Derek’s head snapped up.

He hit the floor, heart racing, grimacing at the sticky feeling of cum in his jeans, smacking his head back against the wall.

Fuck.

"I am a bad person, a bad pervy person and deserve to have to clean the whole house." 

He crawled out from the way of the window, climbing to his feet and heading for the shower, binning all evidence of his awfulness.

His dad came home to a spotless house and Steak for dinner. 

He didn’t bother asking why. 

__

The second, third and fourth times it happened were less and less of an accident and more him being a totally awful person. 

To be fair though, Derek was sunbathing butt naked okay, anyone could look out a large window and see him so it’s not his fault. 

Besides … He’d crushed on Derek for years so no one could really blame him for wanting to get a little look. 

It was just so easy, to pull his computer chair to his window, sneak glances while he jerked at his cock and spread his legs a little, running his fingers over his twitching hole, whimpering at the thought of it being Derek and not him touching him. 

God he wanted to just lick him, tracing all that glistening skin with his tongue, lick at his hips and his fucking delicious tattoo, make Derek all desperate and flushed from more then just sunlight. 

And yeah, okay he wanted to swallow Derek’s cock right down to the root. 

Derek had a nice cock, thick and long, even flaccid it curved just slightly to the right and damn it he really really wanted to bounce on that cock okay? 

He was such a terrible person. 

Once he came so hard that he arched up of his chair and it tipped backwards and he hit his head of the floor and he fucking deserved that too. 

__

The problem with his little spy game came later, well earlier.

Like 9 am.

When he went out to get the mail, waving goodbye to his dad only to turn around and bump right into - yeah you guessed it - Derek hale. 

He swallowed hard, staring up at the, thankfully clothed, adonis. He could feel the stupid blush on his cheeks and he willed it away offering a shy smile to the other guy. 

"Sorry."

"It’s fine, you’re Stiles, right? The sheriffs son?"

"O-oh - " Oh God he knew his name, oh fuck, oh Jesus he was gonna be arrested or something, or maybe killed. "Yep."

He popped the P.

He’s classy like that.

"I’m Derek, I don’t think we’ve ever had a full conversation before."

"Oh we have! A few times, but you were always super busy and I, y’know on my way to school so couldn’t stay and chat, nice meeting you though, I’d shake your hand but um my arms are kinda full- " Also he didn’t deserve that, actually he might cum just from being able to touch. "-so."

"It’s no problem, you’ll have to come over sometimes Stiles, I have a pool and it would be nice to get to know you."

His cock twitched and he let out a sound that was super embarassing and in no way a whine so shut, up. 

He blinked up at Derek, clearing his throat a little when he smirked, giving a few enthusiastic nods. 

"Sure, cum-come over, to see you sometime. Will do! Okay. Um-"

"Bye, Stiles."

"-Bye …"

And that was his first, longer then a minute chat with Derek hale. 

He was smooth as shit, obviously.

__

Stiles did not have enough money for this kind of torture okay?

It had been two painful weeks, two weeks of tanning and nakedness and cumming like a train wreck and he could not afford to keep buying this much lube. 

Derek had fucking swam.

Naked.

Wet, Naked, Swimming Derek hale and he had resorted to slamming a vibrator into himself over and over and cum screaming and sobbing all over himself like three times and he wasn’t 16 anymore, damn it.

He swallowed hard, thighs trembling as he drew back his curtains.

Half of him was hoping Derek wouldn’t be there today. 

It was quickly extinguished though, like what the hell half brain you never turn down a hot as fuck naked dude, shh.

He groaned when Derek was, in fact right there. Hair still damp from swimming, lounging all stretched out on his patio.

Today though, today Derek had a towel half draped over his hips, just covering his dick and hip from view.

He had never hated a towel more in his life.

God he was going to need to give so much money to charity to fix his karma.

It took him a moment - and he’s almost ashamed really - to realize that Derek wasn’t just stretched out today. 

He was moving, shifting on the towel beneath him, right hand trailing just lightly through the line of hair at his navel, tugging it and dusting a bit lower each down stroke.

Stiles’s mouth went dry, eyes going wide when Derek’s fingers skittered a little more and ducked under the towel, face turned up to the sunlight like a fucking dog basking, hips jerking up under his covered touch and oh fucking God.

Derek was fucking his own fist.

Derek fucking Hale was fucking masturbating right in front of him and Stiles’s couldn’t take it anymore. 

He scrambled, storming down the stairs, cock hard and heavy in his jeans, ass still slick with lube from where he’d stretched himself that morning, climbing the fence between their gardens pretty easily considering the throbbing hard on he had right now.

He hissed out when he landed, brushing off his jeans and trying for nonchalance but God his voice cracked and he just new he was visibly trembling. 

"You know I can see you right? Because this is total bullshit you have to know. I was just trying to clean my stupid room dude and you with your - with your naked body and your stupid stubble. Do you KNOW do you even know how much I’ve spent on lube? Like three months of allowance! So you need to just, you need to like fuck me so I can’t think or put on some friggin clothes!"

He was breathless, spewing out out in one large breath, digging his nails into his thigh and trying really hard to keep his gaze on Derek’s and not on the hand still lazily drifting up and down lower.

He let out a whimper and Derek smiled, slow and feral at him.

"Honestly I was starting to think you weren’t interested, Stiles."

"W- Ohmygod, You totally were doing it deliberately! Holy shit, you asshole!"

"Are you going to keep insulting me or are you going to come over here?"

"I-"

He almost fell on his face, stumbling over. Eyes dragging over the flushed muscles, whining in his throat when Derek pushed up and  reached for him, dragging him down by his shirt. 

"I could see you from here you know, I had to wait until you were really into it, jerking your pretty cock but I could see, I could fucking hear you, moaning my name and I had to hold back every fucking time, just wait for you to come to me."

Stiles groaned, low in his throat as Derek tugged his shirt over his head, hands spreading wide over his hips, letting the teen fall into his lap, wrapping his long legs about Derek’s hips and licking his lips, eyes falling to Derek’s lips. 

The kiss was almost a fight, Stiles was frustrated as shit, curling his fingers into Derek’s hair and forcing him close, sucking and thrusting his way into Derek’s mouth, keening around a lick, hot tongue, arching up as Derek’s fingers slid lower, grabbing for handfuls of his ass and just squeezing, possessive and rough in his grip. 

Derek bit bat in retaliation, nipping and lapping at Stiles lips until they were tingling, stinging as Derek pulled back with a sound like a snarl, tugging the woel around his hips and tossing it aside, attacking Stiles’s zipper with deft fingers. 

"Fucking look at you, you’re so fucking sensitive to it all, and so damn eager."

He threw his head back when his cock pulsed free of his jeans, tip shiny with precum as Derek wrapped his hand about it, fisting the base and twisting his wrist jerking at Stile’s cock until he grabbed and Derek shoulder’s moaning, high and breathless.

"Please. please fuck me, I lubed up before I came over, ‘M ready I just really, really wanna ride your dick."

He hissed when Derek released his aching shaft, glancing up at the other man through his lashes and swallowing at how wrecked Derek looked, shivering when Derek pressed a finger against his fluttering rim and moaned, hips bucking up startling Stiles so that he had to dig his nails into Derek’s shoulders, thighs tightening to stay on. 

"God, you fucking- fuck."

"T-That’s, idea yes that. Come on, come on please, I used like four fingers I am so, so ready so if you could just like lay back that’d be super."

And fuck he knew he was babbling but Derek was falling back onto the towel, dragging his hands down over Stiles’s thighs, pulling the jeans with him until Stile’s was kicking them off, fumbling a little as he climbed onto the older man, straddling his hips and rocking back, whimpering as Derek’s flushed, thick cock slid between his cheeks. 

Derek let out a gasp and Stiles blinked down at him, flushing heavily. 

“‘M gonna, ride you so hard.”

"Fuck, get on with it."

He jerked when a large palm slapped against his right cheek, jerking forward with a startled, pleasure cry, cock jerking between them, dribbling onto Derek’s abs, smearing them white. 

He took a shakey breath and reached back, grabbing Derek’s fucking fantastic dick and guiding it to his wet hole, licking his lips and pressing the blunt head against his rim, guiding himself down slowly. 

Fuck Derek was so big, stretching him open to the point where it hurt just a little, just enough that his eyes rolled back and he rocked his hips, twisting and grunting as he settled, ass flush to Derek’s balls. 

He braced his hands on those fucking pecks, dragging his nails down the skin lightly just to hear Derek let out a light whine, pulling himself up adjusting to the wet slide of it all before just dropping down.

Right down to the hilt, tossing his head to the side when stars burst before his eyes and Derek drew his legs up to support him. 

He wasted no time, rising and falling in fast, desperate bounces, cock slapping against his stomach. Mewling and moaning and sobbing as Derek met his thrusts, fingers biting into his thighs no doubt bruising them. 

He gasped when one hand burried into his hair and pulled him down, chest to chest, cock trapped between them.

He screamed at the angle change, Derek’s thrusts almost brutal as his was pushed up and down with just the force of them, biting hard into Derek’s shoulder as Derek’s hands drifted up his back, grabbing his shoulders to push him down against his thrusts, forcing his cock deeper into the teen. 

Stiles came untouched, scrambling and clawing at Derek as he wailed, cock spurting between them, white streaks of cum coating their skin as Derek full on roared, grinding into him, throbbing deep in Stiles’s body, filling him up.

They collapsed into a sweaty, sticky heap. Panting hard and staring at each other almost dazed. 

“‘s. Dip in pool soun’s good bout now.”

He grinned sleepily when Derek laughed, shaking under him. 

Eh, summer was always his favorite month anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS


End file.
